tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Beginning Quest/Spoiler
Beloning * 150 Experience * of * * * Benodigde dingen Niets. Methode Lopen Wanneer je voor het eerst inlogt op een character, begint deze quest meteen. Eerst wordt er uitgelegd dat je kan lopen met de pijltjes toeten, of door ergens te klikken met de muis. Nadat je even hebt rondgelopen, wordt er uitgelegd dat je ook op de automap kan klikken om te lopen. Je wordt verzocht naar de marker toe te lopen. thumb|right Kijken Loop verder naar het oosten, naar de pijl op de automap. Wanneer je bij de brug komt, wordt er uitgelegd hoe je kan kijken. Dit doe je door met de rechtermuisknop op iets te klikken, en vervolgens met de linkermuisknop op "Look" te klikken. Probeer maar op het bordje! thumb|right Loop nu verder naar het oosten... Trappen en hellingen Je komt nu bij een helling uit. Om hierop te te komen, moet je er gewoon naartoe lopen en tegenop lopen. thumb|right Je eerste NPC Zodra je de helling op gaat, ontmoet je je eerste NPC genaamd Santiago. Je kan een gesprek met een NPC beginnen door "hi" of "hello" te typen in Default. Zeg nu "hi" tegen Santiago. Het NPC channel zal nu geopend worden. Hierin moet je tegen NPCs praten. Niemand anders zal zien wat je zegt. Santiago zegt dat hij hulp nodig heeft, zeg hierop "yes". Hij blijkt problemen te hebben met kakkerlakken. Zeg nu tweemaal "yes". Je kan nu naar zijn huis gaan en de kist openen. Dit doe je door eerst de trap op te gaan, en vervolgens met een rechtermuisklik op de kist "Open" te selecteren. Je zult nu een Coat ontvangen, of een Jacket als je een vrouwelijke character hebt. Nadat je je coat of jacket aan hebt gedaan, loop je terug naar Santiago. Hij zal je vragen of je het kledingstuk hebt aangedaan, zeg "yes". Vraag nu naar "action", en beantwoord met "yes". Je ontvangt nu een Club en een Bag. The Cockroach Plague Santiago stuurt je nu naar beneden, zijn kelder in. Loop op de trap af en je gaat vanzelf naar beneden. Doe dit twee keer, totdat er weer een pijl boven een kist verschijnt. In deze kist vind je een Torch, die ligt geeft zodra je deze "aan" doet. Dit doe je door rechtermuisknop op de torch te doen, en vervolgens op "Use" klikt. Je zult zien dat je character nu een beetje licht geeft. Loop nu verder naar het zuiden en je komt een sewer grate tegen. Klik met je rechtermuisknop erop, en klik dan op "Use". Je gaat nu nog verder naar beneden. Hier vind je verschillende cockroaches. Val ze aan door met je linkermuisknop op hun naam te klikken in de Battlelist. Wanneer je er eentje dood hebt, kun je deze looten door het lichaam te openen. Rechtermuisknop, "Open". Je zult nu een cockroach leg vinden. Je moet deze naar je bag slepen, omdat Santiago er 3 hebben wil. Klik op de leg, hou de muisknop ingedrukt en sleep hem naar je bag. Doe dit net zolang totdat je 3 legs hebt, ga dan terug naar Santiago. Groet hem met "hi" en je zult een level krijgen! Hij legt vervolgens uit hoe je health terug kan krijgen als je wat kwijt bent. Als je dit allemaal snapt, stuurt hij je naar Zirella. Loop naar het oosten op zoek naar Zirella. Collecting Wood Wanneer je Zirella ziet, begroet haar met een vriendelijk "hi" of "hello". Ze zal je vertellen dat ze hulp nodig heeft bij het verzamelen van hout. Luister naar haar instructies en volg ze op. Zoek een dode boom en gebruik deze, zodat er een tak afbreekt. De tak komt onder je te liggen. Sleep deze tak nu terug naar de kar dichtbij Zirella. Wanneer de tak dichtbij dee kar ligt, kun je deze gebruiken op de kar. Herhaal dit en ga dan terug naar Zirella. Ze is blij dat je haar geholpen hebt en geeft je 50 experience! Tevens mag je haar huis in om de kist te openen. Hier krijg je een shovel. Loop nu verder naar het oosten... Gereedschappen Iets verder naar het oosten vind je een hoopje stenen. Hierop kun je je shovel gebruiken, er gaat dan een gat open. Spring naar beneden (door erop te lopen) en je komt ondergronds. Hier vind je een kist.. Open deze kist en je zult een rope krijgen. Als je dit rope op het gat gebruikt waardoor je naar beneden kwam, kom je weer boven! Loop verder door naar het oosten... Quest 3: A Hungry Tailor Hier vind je de NPC Carlos. Begroet hem en vraag hem naar 'outfit'. Hij zal uitleggen hoe je je outfit kan aanpassen. Begroet hem nog eens en hij zal om je hulp vragen. Hij staat er al de hele dag en is hongerig. Je zult een konijn of hert moeten doden om hem wat eten te geven. Loop rond en zoek een rabbit (konijn). Wanneer het konijn dood is, open je het lichaam en kijk je of er meat inzit. Stop de meat in je bag en ga terug naar Carlos. Hij wil je meat wel kopen voor 2 gold coins. Vraag hem om een "trade". Er zal nu een nieuw venster verschijnen rechts. Klik op "Sell" en selecteer "meat". Klik nu op "sell" en je krijgt 2 gold coins in ruil voor je meat. Je bent nu klaar voor Rookgaard. Loop naar de brug in het noordwesten en je komt in het stadje genaamd Rookgaard. Let wel op, je kan niet meer terug als je eenmaal de brug over bent. Gesprekken Je eerste NPC speler: hi Santiago: Hello speler, nice to see you on Rookgaard! I saw you walking by and wondered if you could help me. Could you? Please, say yes! speler: yes Santiago: Ah, thank you so much. To keep talking to me, either use the dark blue keywords or answer with 'yes' or 'no'. Listen, I have a little cockroach problem, but I think you need some proper equipment first, right? speler: yes Santiago: Great, please go to my house, just a few steps south of here. Upstairs in my room, you'll find a chest. You can keep what you find inside of it! Come back after you got itand greet me to talk to me again. Alright? speler: yes Santiago: Alright! Do you see the flashing button called 'Quests'? That's your quest log. There you can check the status of quests, like this one. Bye for now! ---- speler: hi Santiago: Welcome back, speler! Ahh, you found my chest. Let me take a look at you. You put on that coat, yes? speler: yes Santiago: Ah, no need to say anything, I can see it suits you perfectly. Now we're getting to the fun part, let's get you armed! Are you ready for some action? speler: action Santiago: Great! You see, I have a huge cockroach plague in my cellar. I need someone to go down there and help me fight them. You are that courageous person, right? speler: yes Santiago: I knew I could count on you. Here, take this good and sturdy weapon in your hand. Then go back to my house and down the ladder. Good luck, and bye for now! The Cockroach Plague speler: hi Santiago: Good job! For that, I'll grant you 100 experience points! Oh - what was that? I think you advanced a level, right? speler: yes Santiago: That's just great! Now you have more health points, can carry more stuff and walk faster. Talking about health, did you get hurt by these cockroaches? speler: hurt Santiago: Well, to me you look as healthy as ever! There are much more dangerous monsters than cockroaches out there, though. Take a look at your status bar to the right. You have 155 Health right now. I'll show you something, okay? speler: yes Santiago: This is an important lesson from me - an experienced veteran fighter. Take this! Look at your status bar again. As you can see, you've lost health. Now I'll tell you how to heal that, okay? speler: yes Santiago: Here, take this fish which I've caught myself. Find it in your inventory, then 'Use' it to eat it. This will slowly refill your health. Easy, right? speler: yes Santiago: I knew you'd get it right away. You can loot food from many creatures, such as deer and rabbits. You can find them in the forest nearby. By the way... have you seen Zirella? speler: Zirella Santiago: Well, she was looking for someone to help her. Maybe you could go and see her. She lives just to the east and down the mountain. So, thank you again and bye for now! speler: bye Santiago: Take care, speler! Collecting Wood speler: hi Zirella: Oh, heaven must have sent you! Could you please help me with a quest? speler: yes Zirella: By the way, 'quest' is a keyword that many NPCs react to, especially those which have tasks for you. So darling, about that quest... are you listening? speler: yes Zirella: Thank you so much for your kindness. I'm an old woman and I desperately need firewood for my oven. Could you please help me? speler: help Zirella: You're such a treasure. In the forest south of here, there are dead trees without any leaves. The first thing you have to do is search for one, okay? speler: yes Zirella: Splendid, once you've found one, 'Use' it to break a branch from it. Did you understand that so far? speler: yes Zirella: Good... so after you broke a branch, please push it here and select 'use with'. That will turn your mouse cursor into crosshairs. Then left-click on my cart. Alright? speler: yes Zirella: To push the branch, drag and drop it on the grass by holding the left mousebutton and moving the cursor to where you want to throw the branch. Just push it near my cart before you 'Use' it, alright? speler: yes Zirella: Thank you darling! My cart is right beside me. Two branches should be enough. I'll see you soon, good bye for now! ---- speler: hi Zirella: Right, thank you sweetheart! This will be enough to heat my oven. Oh, and you are probably waiting for your reward, yes? speler: yes Zirella: Well, you deserve it! You really have earned some experience! Also, you may enter my little house now and take what's in that chest beside my bed. Good bye for now! speler: bye Zirella: Good bye Beginner Quest, may Uman bless you! Quest 3: A Hungry Tailor speler: hi Carlos: Be greeted, speler! As a tailor and merchant I have to say - we need to do something about your outfit, shall we? speler: outfit Carlos: Very well. Just choose an outfit and a colour combination that suits you. You can open this dialog anytime by right-clicking on yourself and choosing 'Set Outfit'. Just try itand then talk to me again! ---- speler: hi Carlos: Welcome back! You know, after providing my little outfit service, I like to ask a little favour of you. Can you help me? speler: help Carlos: You see, I'm quite hungry from standing here all day. Could you maybe get me some food? speler: food Carlos: Thank you! I would do it myself, but I don't have a weapon. Just kill a few rabbits or deer, loot food from them and bring me one piece of meat or ham, will you? speler: meat Carlos: Splendid. I'll be awaiting your return eagerly. Don't forget that you can click on the 'Chase Opponent' button to run after those fast creatures. Good bye for now! ---- speler: hi Carlos: Welcome back, speler! Did you have a successful hunt and carry a piece of meat or ham with you? speler: meat Carlos: What's that delicious smell? That must be a piece of meat! Please hurry, simply ask me for a trade and I'll give you two gold pieces for it! speler: trade Carlos: Very nice! Food for me! Sell it to me, fast! Once you sold your food to me, just say 'ready' to let me know you are done. speler: ready Carlos: Well, that's how trading with NPCs like me works. I think you are ready now to cross the bridge to Rookgaard, just follow the path to the northwest. Good luck, speler! ... Carlos: And by the way: if you thought all of this was boring and you'd rather skip the tutorial with your next character, just say 'skip tutorial' to Santiago. ... Carlos: Then you'll miss out on those nice items and experience though. Hehehe! It's your choice. Well, take care for now!